So Much For My Happy Ending
by ame-ame
Summary: NOT A FIC FOR SAKURA HATERS. Whoo. Now, that ain't heard often, ne? This is a rant fic, meaning it was my mental punching bag. Angst and a rant included in package. How do you think Sakura feels? [Sakura Centric][Mild SasuNaru]


Hello all.  
  
[rant]

I believe that we all have something to say to dear Sakura-chan. And you know what? It's SORRY. Too many people have aided others in bashing Sakura, when she's an awesome character/person! Have you all, like, only read the first three books!? DON'T BASH SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW TOO WELL! -breatheheavily- She does MAJOR growing up, and we find out SHE REALLY DOES CARE! She acts like a cold bitch in the first few, but GOD does she grow up. We learn that she's a great person, and that she has a HEART. She CARES. You SO cannot call yourself a Naruto-fan until you've read as MANY of the chapters as you can get your hands on. AND THEN, after you've read all there is to read, you may decide whether Sakura or Ino or whoever the hell else you've bashed deserves it! GrRrRrRrRRR! -heavybreath- Yes, that was me, BASHING SAKURA-BASHERS!

[/rant]

**Warnings:** Heavy angst, hinted shounen-ai. THIS IS A RANT FIC!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Co., nor do I own 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne. This fic is how I believe Sakura would feel in all those bash-fics in which she dies/is cruelly dumped/is murdered/etc. She doesn't deserve to feel bad, people! Okay, now that that's done, here's my crappy, one-shot, songfic apology to one of my fave anime gals!  
  
--  
  
**So Much For My Happy Ending – A Sakura-Centric Fanfiction **

(That we all OWE her.)  
  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_  
Tears fell from clear, broken emerald eyes as whisps of pink hair fell into a bloodless face. So ironic that her hair mached her name so perfectly-- so ironic that she lay under her namesake as petals drifted down to her shivering body.  
  
"Heh."  
  
Her throat let out a husky, bitter laugh as salty tears fell onto red, swollen lips. She shook her head lighty, looking up into the clouded sky. She was barely aware as a loud boom shook the earth, and as the sky opened up and cryed with her. Her hands were numb with cold, heavy raindrops hitting her bare skin as she sobbed, sending searing shocks up and down her spine like needles. If only they could draw blood-- it would certainly match the mood.  
  
She was beginning to hate irony.  
  
_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_  
  
"Why did he do what he did? Didn't he have a heart-- as a friend, maybe? Even as a teammate? He played me and broke me-- and ran off with Naruto! NARUTO!"  
  
Her voice, no matter how loud she screamed, couldn't outdo the thunder. It was reduced to a shattered whisper in minutes.  
  
"Heh. That was always me, wasn't it? Last. Separated. No matter how hard I tried, it was me that was dead last. No matter what he said to anyone, his lover came first, his 'girlfriend'-- was too weak, to slow, not there."  
  
Not there.  
  
"I thought I knew you. You were cold to everyone, so I didn't mind when you didn't aknowlege me. You hated to be touched, so I didn't mind as you refused to let me touch you. But with Naruto..."  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be  
  
"You let him touch you and kiss you, as you laughed at me behind my back."  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_  
The winds picked up as the horrid weather tore branches and pink petals tore through chilly air, in a horrific whirlwind about the young girl. Her dress was ripped, and she angrily tore off the rest of it, throwing it to the ground. Her pale skin was marred with scars from all her battles, and the child turned woman took off the headband that marked her as a ninja and tied it around her forehead, instead of where it was before.  
  
'I don't know why I ever tied it so childishly, anyway.'  
  
She growled under her breath, tears streaking her flushed face.  
  
_You've got your dumb friends I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do  
_  
Everyone thought she was being silly. All those tears over a crush. Such a baby.  
  
'Idiots, all of them.'  
  
None of them realized that she had truly loved him. She sat there through sakura blossem torrents. Her heart had been strung on such a thin line over a bunch of fricken PIRANAHS-- just admitting that she loved him. Just thinking that he could ever love her back.  
  
'How could I have been so stupid?'  
  
Her thoughts were bitter, and her eyes stung; dry as deserts. She had cryed all of her tears, yet raindrops still ran down her soaking cheeks and shuddering bare body.  
  
_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_  
  
'So... Stupid...  
  
You're enjoying this, arn't you? A can feel your eyes on me. And god, when I prayed for you to laugh with me, for crissakes I didn't mean this.'  
  
_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_  
  
'When you accepted my invitation to dinner, I should have known that the world was about to end.  
  
I just didn't know it was supposed to fall on me.'  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending _

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
  
'Thanks, babe.'  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
_  
Torrents of fury lashed out of darkened eyes into the horizon, as destructive power crackled about the women standing in the field with a now lone sakura tree.  
  
_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
_  
Thunder cracked and rolled as lightning lashed out from the heavens.  
  
_All this time you were pretending  
_  
The girl, Sakura Haruno, scarred and broken, stood in the eye of the storm, crying and yelling.  
  
_**"SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING!"**_  
  
--  
  
Okay. Does she deserve that? NO! Do you have the right to torture such a wonderful character because you like to read about her suffering and laugh, dammit!? NO! YOU'RE ALL SADISTS! GrrrRrRrRR!  
  
Whoo. I'm SO glad I got that out. ;  
  
Anyway, I DON'T hate Naruto OR Sasuke. I just characterized them as Sakura- bashing bastards do-- evil people who like to laugh at their teammate's pain.  
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
Ja ne.


End file.
